Welcome to New Orleans, where the dead stick around to play
by stelenaklaroline
Summary: Klaus is quiet suprised when suddenly Caroline stands in front of his door in New Orleans. She's choosen him and she's ready to help him getting what he wants. Caroline was ready to be Klaus' queen.
1. Prologue

Klaus flashed to the front door after someone had rung the bell.

"Marcel I thought we weren't supposed to me-" He gasped when he saw who actually stood in front of him.

"Missed me?" A blonde vampire asked him with a smirk on her face.

"Caroline? What are you doing here?" Klaus voice was full of suprise and confusion.

"Doing the right thing? Finally following my heart? I don't wanna be without you anymore." Caroline said softly and reached for his hand.

Klaus took her hand without hesitating, pulling her in to give her a passionate kiss. It was even more flawless than he had expected it to be. "Come in." He said and took her lugage, carrying it into the living room.

"Sooo what brings you to New Orleans?" Caroline asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Katerina sent me a letter, saying that a very powerful witch is planning a move against me. I couldn't exactly leave that so I decided to come down here.." He explained, sitting down next to her.

Caroline turned her head to look at him. "But why New Orleans?"

"I've lived here once and I've some good friends here but also some terrible enemies." Klaus smirked.

"And who is Marcel?" Caroline asked with a frown.

"Marcel is a friend of mine, a hybrid I created of course and he has everything I've ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I want what he has." Klaus said giving Caroline a serious look.

"What do you want me to do?" Caroline asked without hesitating.

"I want it back. I wanna be king."

Caroline couldn't help but smile slightly. She liked the idea of being here with Klaus, fighting against his enemies, knowing he would protect her from everything bad that could possibly happen.

"I want in." She said determinig.

Klaus smiled and looked deep into her eyes.

"I want in. If you wanna be king.. I wanna be queen." Caroline said that very slowly, making sure he realizes how truly she meant that.

Klaus smiled even brighter and pulled her towards him, kissing her wild and passionately. She flashed herself into his lap and put her hands around his neck, still kissing him.

She pulled away to smile at him. "Let's make this town ours."

"Let's make this town ours." He repeated before Klaus went back to kissing Caroline.

* * *

A/N: Okay I got this idea after watching THATS AMAZING THE ORIGINALS FANMADE VIDEO WITH CAROLINE IN IT. So thanks so much to the editor of the video, you've given me so much idea's what The Originals could be like. I know this is a very short chapter but they will get longer I promise. Let me know what you think in the reviews.

PS: You can watch the fanmade promo here: watch?v=3b_5NbcF1GE


	2. Chapter 2

"Caroline? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" The blonde Original asked.

Caroline had sneeked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and a blood bag and had tried to be as quiet as possible because she wanted to avoid seeing Rebekah while she was still wearing lingerie. Well too late.

"Rebekah.. err.. well I.." Caroline stuttered when suddenly she an arm around her hip.

"Sister.." Klaus said with a smirk on his face.

"Nik what is she doing here?" Rebekah frowned.

"See Rebekah, she lives here." Klaus smiled and tightened his grip.

Rebekah scoffed. "What do you mean she lives here? Don't you see that you're her second choice?"

"He is not.. It took me a while but.. I love Klaus.." Caroline said and Klaus turned his head immediately, not believing what he just heard.

Caroline gave him a warm smile before she turned to face Rebekah again. "You can like it or not but.. we belong together now."

Rebekah scoffed again, turned around and left the kitchen.

Klaus shook his head and turned to Caroline, pushing her gently against the counter she was leaning on.

"Rebekah will come around eventually.. See I think I heard wrong earlier did you really say those three words I imagined to hear?" Klaus said ironical and gave her a warm smile.

He wore nothing but a sleeping shorts and seeing his chest let the fire in Caroline rise. "Oh I don't know I think I forgot them." She said cheeky and blinked at him, putting her hands around his neck to pull him close.

Klaus leaned in and stopped a millimeter before Caroline's lips. "Will you say them again? For me?" He whispered into her mouth and Caroline felt shivers going through her body.

"I love you..." She whispered back, her eyes closed, feeling his mouth form into a smirk.

"I'll let you in on a little secret now.. I love you too." Klaus said quietly before, lifting Caroline onto the counter to press his lips against her's. Caroline mourned into his mouth, scratching his back with her fingers.

"Could you two at least get a bloody room?" They heard Rebekah yell from upstairs.

Klaus chuckled and pulled away. "Come on, love. We got lot's of work to do."

"What work?" Caroline asked as she tried to pull him in again. "I thought we could stay in bed all day?"

"Not today, sweetheart. You're gonna meet my friend Marcel today." Klaus said with a smirk.

"Marcel.. fine. Then let me at least get showered before we go." Caroline hopped from the counter.

"And I will gladly accompany you." Klaus smirked and pulled her in again, kissing her neck.

"Urgh, vomit." They heard Rebekah scoff.

"Damn your sister and her Original Vampire virtues..." Caroline pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Klaus cupped her cheeks with his big hands and gave her a light kiss before he whispered: "Come on."

* * *

**A/N: Urgh shame on me for writing a chapter that short but I got a terrible headache today and I need sleep! **


	3. Chapter 3

I was 5pm when they got inside Klaus' car to meet up with his friend Marcel. Caroline was more than nervous though she tried to hide it from Klaus. Even though she was ready to take over New Orleans with Klaus, she was still Caroline, barbie vampire whose emotions sometimes took over her whole being. Klaus noticed that Caroline thoughtful and offered her his one hand from the drivers seat. She gave him a warm smile and laid her hand inside his.

"We're here." Klaus stopped the car in front of a pretty huge house.

"Are you ready?" He asked her softly.

"Yeah of course I am. Let's go." Caroline said and got out of the car.

* * *

"Niklas Mikaelson. My mentor, my saviour, my sire." A man with very short black hair walked towards them to hug Klaus.

Caroline was suprised to see Klaus hugging someone and then the smiles on the boy's faces were even more confusing. Klaus had mentioned that Marcel and he were friends but Caroline didn't think they were that good friends.

"And who is the beauty you've brought with you?" Marcel asked and blinked at Caroline.

Klaus immediately grabbed her hand to pull her close. "Caroline, that's Marcel, a friend of mine.

"Nice to meet you." Caroline smiled and shook Marcel's hand.

It wasn't a second later that Caroline saw a familiar face coming in through the back door of the house. She gasped when she realized in whose eyes she stared.

"Hayley? What on earth is Hayley doing here?" Caroline asked looking from Klaus to Marcel and back to Klaus.

"I don't owe you an explanation.." Hayley snapped as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Wait.. Does she live here?" Caroline asked again.

"Look love, she's searching for her parents down here." Klaus carressed Caroline's hand softly.

"But why does she live _here_?" Caroline snapped, losing her patience.

"Couldn't exactly refuse to let a friend of Klaus Mikaelson live at my house." Marcel said and gave Hayley a warm smile.

"_A friend of Klaus Mikaelson?_" Caroline repeated, looking at Klaus.

"Please not here, love." Klaus whispered into her ear.

"I need air." Caroline scoffed and walked outside through the back door.

She took a deep breath only to realize that Hayley was standing right beside her.

"What do you want?" Caroline snapped, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Sucks to be out of the loop, right?" Hayley asked, giving Caroline a bitchy look.

"What do you mean?" Caroline frowned.

Hayley took a sip from her coffee cup. "Well let me just say, when you were still all in love with Ty and you know Klaus and I felt very lonely and we-"

"Don't(!) say this out loud." Caroline yelled, pointing a finger at her.

".. slept together." Hayley smiled and took another sip from her coffee cup.

Caroline took a quick look into the sky just to make sure it wasn't a full moon before she flashed towards Hayley, grabbed her and smashed her against the stone wall. Caroline's eyes turned veiny and she let a deep growl out, showing Hayley her fangs.

Hayley cried out in pain and not a second later Klaus and Marcel stood next to them.

"Caroline, love let go of her." Klaus said very calm, laying a hand onto Caroline's shoulder.

Caroline let another deep growl out before loosening the grib on Hayley's neck for a second just to smash her into the wall again, before letting go of her completely. She turned around and walked away through the house, towards the car. It didn't take Klaus long to catch up to her.

"You're not angry at me love, are you?" Klaus asked and gave her the puppy eyes look.

Caroline pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"We weren't even dating when that happened plus it won't happen again." Klaus swore.

"I'm not mad at you.. I.. I'm just scared.. of losing you, you know. I'm scared that while we're here in New Orleans, you'll fall in love with someone else and I just won't be important for you anymore." Caroline shrugged.

Klaus laid one hand on each of her shoulders and pulled her close. "Very well love then you should know that I will never ever fall in love with someone else. I love you, do you remember?" Klaus gave her a warm smile.

Caroline took a deep breath before her lips turned into a slight smile. "I kicked her ass pretty badass though, didn't I?"

"Firstly it was pretty dangerous. I think Marcel has got a thing for her and he can be very.. impulsive. Though of course I wouldn't have let anything happen to you." Klaus smiled.

Caroline scoffed. "Well I can take care of myself, Klaus. And I you want me in on your plan of taking over the city I probably be in danger sometimes and you might won't be there to protect me."

Klaus took a deep breath and cupped Caroline's cheek. "Well that means we'll start a self defense class tomorrow morning. You versus me."

Caroline's eyes immediately lit up. "Are you serious?" She asked with a big fat smile on her face.

"I am.. Now let's go home." Klaus said softly before leaning in to give her a light, gentle kiss.

"Fine." Caroline said and flashed into the car. "But I still don't like her."

* * *

_A/N: Okay I tried to make it longer though it's really not easy for me lol. It's just that while I write I start to fangirl over Klaroline and then I swap over to tumblr and urgh don't even get me started. I still hope you like it though!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Lesson one, pay attention in class." Klaus smirked at Caroline.

It was 9am and Klaus and Caroline had gone into the forrest to get Caroline a little more fit. Or well, Klaus wanted to make sure Caroline could defense herself if it was ever necessary. They had started the day with a run to the place in the forrest where they would practise and they had both enjoyed that run very much. It was just nice to act like a normal, happy couple. Though both of them were more than happy to have an eternity with each other and not just 40 years or something.

"Okay come on love. Attack me." Klaus took a few steps back and brought himself into a fighting position, grinning at Caroline.

Caroline blinked at him before she went serious and ran towards a tree in vampire speed, tearing a bough from it to ran back to Klaus. Unfortunately Klaus with his hybrid speed and 1000 years of experience wasn't that easy to get and as soon as Caroline caught up with him he would flash away in double speed. Caroline didn't see him anymore so she stopped running and closed her eyes to try if she could at least hear him. Before she could even start to concentrate on what she was hearing, he had already threw her over himself. She now laid on her back on the ground, he above her, smiling down at her.

"I win." Klaus smirked.

Caroline scoffed. "Seriously? That was not fair."

"Well do you think if someone has the intention of killing you he or she will be fair, love?" Klaus couldn't help but smile brightly. He loved how innocent Caroline was.

She stood up, grabbed him and smashed him into a tree. Sadly it affected the tree more than Klaus.

"Easy love." He grinned.

"You still haven't told me that plan how to take over the city by the way." Caroline smirked, not thinking about loosening the grib around his neck.

"That's because there is no plan, sweetheart. Yet." Klaus said, releasing himself from her grib.

"What do you mean there is no plan?" Caroline asked and frowned.

"Well see love, first I have to make friend's here.. People who trust me, who are on my side."

"Aka you wanna make more hybrids to make them your minons." Caroline crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Every king has his minion's, love." Klaus said serious but couldn't hide a slight smirk.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "But is it really necessary to turn them into hybrids? Look Klaus.. You don't need to sire them to make them like you, trust you. Got me to do it after all. Without siring." Caroline smiled slightly and hit his arm softly.

"Did I?" Klaus smirked before her spinned her around, pushing her against a tree.

Caroline gasped and felt shivers moving down her spine. "You're distracting me. Well it's not working." She snapped and crossed her arms in front of her chest but still couldn't help but bite her lip, gazing at him.

"Isn't it?" Klaus asked, loosening her arms from her body, putting them behind his neck.

Caroline grabbed his hair and pulled him in. "Not at all." She smirked, biting her lip again.

Klaus smiled brightly before leaning in to give Caroline a passionate, deep kiss. Working his way down to her neck, he opened the zipper of her jacket, putting his hands onto her hips, pulling her as close as possible.

"Still nothing, love?" Klaus asked, a little out of breath.

Caroline tried to hold a moan back and shook her head. Actually it did affect her very much, his hands all over her body. Pretty much everything he did turned Caroline on.

"I'll take that as a challenge." Klaus smirked against her body, kissing a trail from her neck to her chest, tearing her jacket and her shirt from her body.

Caroline couldn't hold it any longer and let a deep growl out. She felt how her feet left the ground as Klaus lifted her up to push her against the wall. She could feel his erection through her jeans which immediately made her moan again. Her hands went down, searching for the zipper of his jeans. One grib of her was enough to make his jeans fall down and he immediately pressed his body against her's. After he had torn her jeans from her body as well she hooked her legs around his waist to pull him closer.

Klaus leaned in for another passionate kiss, as he moved his hand down her body, over her breasts, her stomach, down to her tights.

"And now?" He whispered into her mouth as his fingers ghosted over her panties, feeling that she was anything but not turned off.

Caroline had tried to hold the mask up as long as she could but she needed him now. That was one of the beautys of their relationship. No matter how much one would tease the other, eventually they would always give in to each other.

"Fine, it's working. You're a god now go on with what you were about to do." Caroline said and smirked down her body.

"Can you repeat this, love? I don't think I quiet got it." Klaus whispered into her mouth. Now it was his time to tease.

"Klaus…." Caroline said warning.

"Yes love?" He smirked.

"Seriously? Okay fine you're a sex god, I love you now please, please go on?" Caroline asked with puppy eyes.

Klaus grinned at her before he hooked his fingers around the waist band of her panties to rip them apart which again made Caroline moan loudly. He placed two of his fingers inside her and slowly pumped them in and out of her. He smirked into her mouth when he noticed how wet she already was. Caroline used her left brain power to grab his length to start to pump up and down. She took a moment to think about what would happen if someone actually saw them but she banned that thought out of her mind the next second. It was clear what would have happened… They had killed him or her.

Klaus pulled his fingers out of her which made Caroline pout a little though she already knew what was going to happen now. He placed his length at her entrance, making her suffer a little more before thrusting into her as deep as possible. Caroline cried out in pleasure and after a moment she could feel her eyes turn veiny, looking at him to wait for the permission.

"Have at it, sweetheart." He moaned into her mouth.

Caroline didn't hesitate and let her fangs sunk into his flesh. Her eyes rolled back into her head, overwhelmed with the feeling over his blood inside her mouth and his length inside her. In the mean time Klaus' eyes turned yellow so he sunk his fangs into her flesh as well, knowing that it wouldn't harm her as long as he still drank his blood. Caroline threw her head back to cry out in pleasure again. Klaus' mouth found Caroline's shortly after, while his length was still pounding into her. He buried himself inside her completely, pushing harder and faster with every thrust. Caroline gripped the tree behind her as he pumped into her again and again. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter with every cry of pleasure she let out. When Klaus started to thrust into her as hard as he could she digged her nails into the skin of his back, screaming his name as the orgasm made her body arch in ecstasy. Her release had apparently triggered Klaus' cause only seconds later she could feel his warm seed pumping inside her.

It took them a while to calm theirselves down.

"We should do defense classes more often." Caroline gasped, still completely out of breath.

"I agree." Klaus brought out while letting her down.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooookay a couple of you wanted to see smut so hear you go haha! Also it's a pretty long chapter so I hope everyone of you is pleased :) Please leave me a review**!


	5. Chapter 5

-Several month's later-

It's been a while now since Caroline came to New Orleans to follow her dreams, to be with the man she loves. Caroline didn't regret coming down here. Not a second. She's been happier than ever. Klaus had thaught her to drink blood from the vein and how to control it. Klaus had been very busy trying to make friends in NOLA and he had actually succeeded. Marcel trusted him blindly and Klaus was finally ready to take over the city. But New Orleans ain't Mystic Falls and happiness doesn't last long here….

"Rebekah where did you put the freaking blood bags?" Caroline yelled through the house. She knew Rebekah would hear her wherever she was.

"Just open your bloody eyes they're in the fridge." Rebekah shouted back from upstairs.

"I can't find them." Caroline yelled.

A blink later the Original Vampire stood next to her and looked into the fridge.

"Damn it", Rebekah cursed. "Who took the last one?"

"Well it wasn't me and Nik drinks only from the vein lately.." Caroline began. She had started to call Klaus, Nik. She didn't even know why it just started to happen and she liked it.

"So you say it was me huh? Go to hell Caroline. It's only a question of time till my brother has enough of you and sends you right back to your old, dull life in Mystic Falls." Rebekah snapped and walked away from Caroline.

"Listen.. Rebakah I know we haven't exactly been the best of friends but I love Nik and he loves me. We're a force and I can't imagine life without him. Neither can you. I think it's time for us to be a family.." Caroline looked down to the floor, waiting for Rebekah's reaction.

"You can both rot in hell." Rebekah smiled ironically and left the room.

Caroline sighed and leaned against the counter.

"She'll come around, love." Klaus came in and cupped Caroline's cheeks to give her a kiss on her forehead. "She always does."

"I don't know.. maybe." Caroline sighed. "Anyways I'm gonna go to the hospital and grab some blood bags. Did you take the last one, by the way?" Caroline asked with a frown.

"No I didn't. Why?" Klaus raised one eyebrow.

"Because I didn't take it and apparently Rebekah didn't either." Caroline crossed her arms.

"I'm sure it was Rebekah, I would have sensed it if anyone had been in here.. Caroline? Be careful okay? Don't get raped or killed." Klaus gave her a warm smile and kissed her forehead again.

"I can look out for myself Nik, remember? Defense classes?" Caroline smirked at him.

"Well not quiet a lot of them turned out to be a defense class, if I remember correctly." He said before he leaned in to give her a passionate kiss.

Caroline pulled back. "I'll take care. See you later." She said and gave him a last, brief kiss before leaving.

When she arrived at the hospital she suddenly felt something strange. Something wasn't right. The blonde vampire got out of the car and looked around. And then she saw him. He wasn't alone. Several men were walking behind him and they were all walking towards Caroline.

"Tyler.." Caroline gasped and started to breathe heavily.

She and Tyler didn't exactly end things on good terms. They fought pretty hard actually. He wanted Caroline to stay but there was not a thing on earth that would have made her stay then.

"Hey Care. Long time no see!" He blinked at her. "I think it's time for you to be yourself again."

Before Caroline could even respond, two guys had run over to her and grabbed her. Caroline found herself waking up, in the forest.

"Oh my god. My head.." She gasped, putting her hand onto her head.

"You're awake, perfect!" Tyler said and came towards her, leaning in to kiss her.

"Caroline flashed back and yelled at him. "Are you completely out of your mind? What are you doing? Where am I?"

"You're save, Care. You're with me now and I won't let the monster possess you any longer." Tyler said with a bright smile on his face.

"Tyler I.. I'm sorry I hurt you but.. Tyler I love him. He's not a monster, he's, he's changed." Caroline explained.

"I know what he's done to you Care. He's compelled you this whole time."

"Tyler enough. It's not true." Caroline was actually furious.

"If it was true, you wouldn't know." Tyler still smiled. "Now let's get you normal again."

"And how do you wanna do this?" Caroline crossed her arms.

"I'm gonna torture you until you broke the compulsion. Now sit down."

During the time Tyler had spoken, Caroline had called Klaus, the phone behind her back, who heard every word. Klaus, who was still at the Mikaelson Mansion, slammed the phone against the wall.

"I will rip. Him. Apart. REBEKAH!" Klaus shouted, flashing through the house.

"Nik, what happened?" Rebekah ran towards her brother and frowned.

"Tyler has Caroline. He's not alone, he has my Hybrids from Mystic Falls. I think there are at least 20 Hybrids and they want to torture Caroline. Where's Elijah we have to go there." Klaus yelled.

"I'm right here brother." Elijah said and laid a hand down on Klaus' shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll save her. Rebekah are you coming?" Elijah asked.

"Of course, just let me grab my coat."

They decided to run because in that way they would be faster than any car on this planet. They combed through every piece of forest around NOLA and finally Klaus started to sense her.

"They're not far, quick."

The further they came towards them, the louder Caroline's cries of pain got. Klaus felt a strong pain in his chest, droving him faster and faster towards them.

"Oh my god what the bloody hell are they doing to her?" Even Rebekah seemed really worried about Caroline.

The three Originals finally reached the place deep in the forest where Tyler and the other hybrids kept Caroline. Tyler had tortured her for at least 2 hours, droving a stake into her body, pulling it out, droving it in again.

"Please Tyler, please stop. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but please just stop." Caroline cried.

"Not until you're cured." Tyler said, droving the stake into her back.

Caroline cried out louder. "But I can't be cured cause I'm not compelled."

"We'll see." Tyler said, pulling the stake out of her roughly.

"Nik we gotta help her. No matter how many they're they won't stand a chance against us!" Rebekah whispered.

"Rebekah is right, brother. Caroline is very weak she won't stand this any longer." Elijah whispered.

The three siblings flashed towards Tyler and Caroline but stopped several meters before them.

"Nik… Thank god please, please help me." Caroline cried out.

When Klaus saw her like that, being tied to a chair, blood and wounds all over her body the pain in his chest got even worse.

Elijah turned around to see that at least 30 hybrids had built a circle around them.

"Niklaus.." Elijah whispered, pulling Klaus out of his pain.

"If you come any closer I swear I am gonna drive this stake right through her heart." Tyler yelled and held the stake up.

"Let her go, Tyler or this will not end very nice." Rebekah said. "We're three Originals who can't be killed so please just hand her over."

"Never. NOW" Tyler shouted at his hybrids and they immediately started running towards the Originals.

"Well you had your chance." Rebekah smiled before she ran towards three hybrids, tearing the heart of the first one out to smash it into the face of the next one.

Rebekah started laughing, she was actually enjoying this. She jumped onto the back of the next one, tearing his head from his neck. In the mean time Elijah had tried to keep the hybrids off of Klaus who had only one target. Tyler.

Klaus had finally fought his way towards Tyler and Klaus could feel Tyler's fear coming up.

"Oh mate. Did you really not learn anything in the past years?" Klaus smirked at him.

"I swear Klaus if you come any closer. I will kill her." Tyler threatened.

"Nik please, it hurts." Caroline cried out.

"Admit it, Klaus. You made her love you. You compelled her." Tyler came towards Klaus but still kept his distance.

"Actually it wasn't necessary. Caroline showed up at my house, following her heart.." Klaus smirked, enjoying every bit of pain this sentence gave Tyler.

Tyler turned around to face Caroline, pulled the stake up and drove it right into Caroline's heart. She cried out in pain louder than ever, even Rebekah and Elijah who were still fighting the hybrids, turned her head to face them.

"NO!" Klaus yelled, flashed over to Caroline and pulled the stake out of her. Then he turned around and flashed towards Tyler who was to perplexed by what he had just done, to react. Klaus gave him a smile before he thrusted his hand into his chest and tore his heart out. Tyler took one last breath before his heartless body fell to the ground. Klaus threw the heart away and flashed over to Caroline who was still tied to the chair.

"Caroline? Caroline? No, no Caroline you're not dead." He felt her pulse. Nothing. Klaus laid her down on the ground and started crying and sobbing.

Elijah and Rebekah who had killed every last hybrid in the mean time, flashed towards Klaus and Caroline.

"Caroline wake up please, you have to wake up." Klaus leaned over her and looked at her.

Then, suddenly, Caroline took a deep breath and started coughing. Her eyes flattered open.

"Nik…" She brought out, feeling week and hurt.

"Thank god." Klaus breathed out and pulled her up into a tight hug.

Elijah and Rebekah sighed in relief, knowing that they had lost her brother too if Caroline was dead.

"Your wounds will be healed soon. You will be better soon." Klaus breathed into her ear.

"He wanted to kill me. Why did he do that to me? Why?" Caroline asked with a week, quiet voice before she started crying.

"It's okay now, you're with me, you're safe. I won't let anything happen to you." Klaus said before he picked her up to carry her home, followed by his siblings.

* * *

**A/N: the idea for this chapter hit me this morning and I thought it would be kinda awesome! Tell me what you think about it by leaving a review :***


	6. Chapter 6

„Are you sure you're going to be okay, love? Do you want another tea? Or a blood bag? Or blood from the vein? Just tell me cause I would be perfectly fine with going out to grab-"

"It's fine, Nik. I'm going to be fine." Caroline nodded at him while grabbing his hand.

Klaus sighed and cupped her cheek. She laid in their bed, cuddled up in a sea of blankets, him sitting on the edge of the bed. The wounds were almost completely gone just a couple of bruises and scars but they would be gone by tonight too. Way more painful than the wounds on the outside, were the wounds on the inside. The fact that the man she had once loved, tortured her, drove a stake into her, wanted to kill her. Only the thought of this made her eyes fill up with tears again. Klaus sighed again and wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry .. I don't.. God, I need to stop crying." Caroline scoffed.

"It's okay, love. You don't have to pretend with me." Klaus gave her a warm smile.

"Are you angry? Because I killed him?" He asked, Caroline could sense the fear in his voice.

She hesitated for a moment before she said: "Tyler was my first love and he'll always have a place in my heart but last night I.. he was a complete different person and I'm sorry that he's dead but I know that otherwise I would be dead now.. So no I'm not mad." She said and tightened the grip on his hands.

Klaus brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "I just want you to know that I have never compelled you to love me. I wouldn't do that, not with you."

Caroline sat up, gazing into his eyes. "Nik I know that. I know you wouldn't and I didn't think for a second that it could be true."

"The worst feeling I have ever felt was thinking that I had actually lost you, that you wouldn't come back." Klaus whispered.

Caroline's eyes filled with tears again, thinking that the man she loved so much had to think she was dead. She pulled his chin up. "Heey.. I will never, ever leave you okay? I will always be right here, by your side."

She pulled the blanket up and made some space in the bed. Klaus crawled under the blanket and wrapped her arms around her tightly. This. This right here was exactly what Caroline wanted. She wanted to be with him. Forever.

Klaus caressed her blonde curls while he noticed that her breath was calm and even, she had fallen asleep in his arms. He kissed her curls and inhaled her scent his body blew up with love a feeling he had never known before. Caroline was his weakness. Klaus was sure that she could be the death of him. The white oak stake might be broken and all the white oak trees were destroyed too but Klaus knew he wouldn't hesitate a second to give his life for Caroline's. He sighed and leaned his head against the wall behind him, gazing down to his one love, which slept so peacefully. Sometimes Klaus would get lost in his thoughts and think about what on earth he had done to deserve a person as amazing as Caroline. Yes, Klaus' soul was dark and he had felt alone for the past 1000 years but Caroline seemed to be his light as he seemed to be her darkness. They had found the perfect balance and Klaus wouldn't think a second about giving this up. Never.

The next morning Caroline woke up after someone had knocked on the door. She looked to Klaus' side of the bed, which was empty.

_You can't just have a nice day in bed with this man._ She thought and pouted, before she remembered that someone had knocked on the door.

"Come in." Caroline tried to sound as healthy as possible though she still felt pain in her entire body.

"Good morning .." Rebekah whispered as she opened the door. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, of course. Do you know where Nik went?" Caroline was surprised that Rebekah would look after her but she just went with it.

"He went to the hospital to grab more blood bags for you." Rebekah smiled.

Caroline rolled her eyes. _I'm not a blood addict_, Caroline thought.

Rebekah sighed. "I know.. The man can be annoying, but he just wants to look out for you."

"No, I know. It's just that I'm not used to see him so.. worried." Caroline sat up in the bed and leaned against the wall behind her.

"Well, that's because he loves you like he has never loved anyone. Take it from me, he would do anything to make sure you're safe." Rebekah sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Rebekah, why are you so nice to me?" Caroline frowned.

The original took a deep breath. "It's because .. When Tyler kidnapped you and Nik found out about it, I saw fear in Nik's eyes. You don't get to see that very often. He took us with him because he couldn't risk losing you. And even though I've acted like a bloody bitch lately, I think it's time for us to be a real family." Rebekah smiled slightly.

A bright smirk appeared on Caroline's face and she grabbed Rebekah's hand to squeeze it.

"Now what did I miss?" Klaus came in, carrying several blood bags, smiling like a champion.

"You're not supposed to eavesdrop." Caroline yelled and threw a pillow at him.

Unfortunately he caught is before it hit him and gave Caroline a smirk.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone." Rebekah giggled before she left the room.

"Brought you some blood." Klaus smiled at her and laid down on his side of the bed.

"Thank you but I already drank like four blood bags today I think I need fresh blood.." Caroline said that more to herself than to Klaus.

"Do you feel strong enough to go out?" Klaus asked worried, grabbing her hand.

"My bones still hurt but it's not as painful anymore." She smiled at him.

"Perfect. Then we'll go on a little hunt."

Caroline clapped her hands and got up to jump into the shower and get dressed.

"You look very handsome today, Mr Mikaelson." She said and grabbed the zipper of his jacket to pull it down a bit.

"Truth be told, I always do." Klaus smirked and leaned in to kiss Caroline deeply.

Caroline, who just wore a towel around her body, her hair still wet from the shower, felt shivers going through her body. Klaus put his hands around her waist to pull her in. Caroline moaned into his mouth and before she could even blink another time she found herself sitting on the desk of their bedroom.

"NIK!" Rebekah screamed from downstairs, a mixture of fear and desperation in her voice.

Klaus and Caroline looked at each other before they both flashed downstairs to see what had happened. Elijah flashed down from his room too. When they saw the reason why Rebekah had yelled like this Klaus gasped and Caroline put her hand in front of her mouth.

"This cannot be real." Klaus gasped.

"Hello brother, sister, Caroline. Missed me." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Kol …" Rebekah gasped. "How are you alive?"

"Caroline's friend Bonnie opened the veil to the other side and some of us managed to stay." Kol smirked and Caroline noticed that she was still wearing nothing but a towel.

"Oh my god." Rebekah smiled brightly and hugged her brother.

Klaus went over to shake Kol's hand, both of them with a big smile on their faces. Caroline used the time of family reunion the run upstairs in vampire speed, get dressed and run down again.

"I think we haven't officially met or at least not since well.. I died." Kol smirked as he came towards Caroline. She was certain that he had the smirk from Klaus.

The blonde vampire giggled and shook his hand. Kol didn't hesitate to pull Caroline into a tight hug and she swore she heard a growl coming out of Klaus' throat. Kol let go of her to look around in the hallway.

"The house is pretty huge. You don't happen to have a room for your little brother to stay?" Kol asked Klaus with a puppy smile.

Caroline rolled her eyes because she knew no one could resist the 'Mikaelson puppy smile' as she called it.

Klaus laid an arm around his younger brother's shoulder. "Of course there is, brother .. But there are rules in this house."

"Then I guess I'll be the first to break them." Kol smirked at Klaus who responded with another growl.

"Enough." Elijah warned them. "Our brother is barely alive again and you already fight with him, Niklaus?"

"This is my house Elijah, my house, my rules." Klaus said and pointed a finger to Elijah.

Caroline flashed over to him and took his other hand to cross his fingers with her own. Klaus looked down at her and calmed down immediately after she had given him one of her adorable, light smiles.

"Can you sort out your bloody alpha male problems later? Dinner is ready and I'm starving." Rebekah pouted, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Our sister is right. Let's go and eat." Elijah said as he started walking towards the dining room, followed by Caroline, Rebekah and Kol.

"You coming?" Caroline turned around to glare into the face of Klaus.

"Yeah just a second." Klaus smiled and took a deep breath after Caroline had turned around to join the others in the dining room.

"You have to tell me everything Kol. How is it to die? Did you see our mother?" Klaus heard Rebekah asking.

He was just about to follow them when he heard someone laying something down in front of the house and then quickly disappearing. Klaus opened the door and found an envelope, lying on the ground. He picked it up to see his own name written on it.

_Klaus,_

_I gotta talk to you. Meet me tomorrow at 5pm in front of Marcel's house. Come alone and don't tell it Caroline, she won't like it. I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't life or death. Something is happening to me._

_Hayley _

He put the letter back into the envelope and put it into his pocket before joining the others in the dining room.

* * *

**A/N: Wellllllllllllllllll I decided to bring Kol back basically because I love and miss him so freaking much also I think he can bring a little bit sass into my story. Tell me how you like it so far in the reviews. Also did you notice how my chapters are getting longer? Haha hope you like that too**


	7. Chapter 7

„Where are you going?" Caroline asked as she saw Klaus putting his coat on.

"Just grabbing something to eat." He said and blinked at her.

"Perfect timing I'll come with you." The blonde vampire said while looking for her coat.

"Not a good idea, love. I'm going with Kol, it's kind of a brother thing." Klaus smiled as he walked towards a pouting Caroline.

"Fine. But don't be late for dinner." She chuckled before leaning into a kiss.

Caroline sighed as she felt the breeze of him flashing outside the door. She had nothing better to do so she decided to do the laundry. Flashing upstairs to grab their clothes she heard something falling out of Klaus' pocked. An envelope with his name on it. She opened it and read Hayley's letter before looking onto her watch.

"Bitch." Caroline yelled before running downstairs to put her coat and flashing outside.

Klaus felt awful. For lying to Caroline, for sneaking around like this but he knew that something was going on and if he wanted to be king of this town, he needed to know what exactly was going on here. He reached Marcel's house within seconds and saw Hayley standing in front of the house. He could smell her nervousness from meters away. The thing he didn't know was that his favorite blonde vampire followed him to Marcel's house. Caroline kept her distance so that neither of them would see her.

"You came." Hayley sighed in relief.

"Yes but I don't have much time so what is it?" Klaus frowned, he didn't feel comfortable around her at all.

"Klaus.. I .. I'm pregnant." She said and the Original Hybrid could see her eyes fill with tears.

He raised an eyebrow. "This is your emergency? I'm sorry love but why do you need my help? Just to make things clear, I'm not a midwife." Klaus laughed.

Caroline gasped while hiding behind a car. Was that child Klaus'? No, it couldn't be.

"It's Tyler's.. And I've been trying to reach him ever since I found out about it but I don't know he's not picking his phone up nor is he calling back. I thought you would might know where he is." Hayley crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Caroline put her hand in front of her mouth to hold a scream back.

"Well sweetheart, I'm really sorry to tell you that I recently tore the heart out of his chest." Klaus smirked at her.

"Klaus I'm serious, where is Tyler? What did you do to him?" Hayley's voice got higher.

"Just like I said." Klaus grinned.

Hayley pressed a hand against her stomach and gasped several times before the tears started streaming down her face.

"This is not true. He is not dead, Tyler is not dead, he can't be. I don't believe you, don't lie to me." Hayley screamed at him.

"Easy love, we don't want to cause a scene in the middle of the street." Klaus raised his hands. "Now I don't think you will need my help anymore so I'll just go back to searching something to eat."

"No Klaus, you can't leave me. What am I supposed to do when my bones start to crack? You have to help me." Hayley cried.

Klaus turned around and started to walk away.

"I'll tell everyone it was yours. I'll tell Caroline." Hayley yelled after him but he was already gone.

When Klaus came home he immediately felt a strange tension in the house. He went upstairs to find Caroline staring out of a window.

"Everything alright, love?" Klaus frowned and walked towards her.

Caroline turned around, grabbed him and smashed him against a wall, in vampire speed. "Do not lie to me ever again." She growled while her eyes turned veiny and her fangs were showing.

"I'm sorry.." Klaus shrugged with the puppy eyes.

"You are supposed to tell me things like this." Caroline kept yelling and threw a vase against the wall where Klaus was standing.

"I'm sorry love but this was none of your business." Klaus' voice got higher, stressed out by what everything had happened today.

"None of my what?" Caroline scoffed. "God how delusional have I been? To think you would actually become a man someone could love. You are sleeping on the couch tonight." She screamed at him before she flashed into the bathroom and smashed the door.

As soon as she heard Klaus punching into the wall she regretted what she had just said. Caroline sank down against the door and her eyes filled with tears.

_"I don't even want to know how many times they met behind my back"_, she thought, tears streaming down her face.

It was not only the fact that Klaus had met up with Hayley. The real deal was that Klaus and Caroline killed the father of Hayley's baby. Though Caroline hated the werewolf to death, she felt guilty that the baby had to grow up without a dad. The blonde vampire rested her head in her hands and began to cry and sob, forgetting that she was in a house full of vampires. Thanks to their vampire hearing it didn't take long till someone knocked on the door of their bathroom.

"Caroline? Are you alright?" Kol asked, with a soft voice.

She quickly wiped her tears away and came up with a slight smile before opening the door.

"Yes, yes of course I am. I'm sorry I should've been quiet." Caroline tried to laugh but really just to cover the tears.

"Hey, it's okay… I know Nik can be Nik sometimes." Kol chuckled. "But he really loves you, Caroline. You know that."

Caroline nodded. "Yeah I do.. I just .. I don't know why it's so difficult for him to be honest with me."

"Because he's never been in a real relationship before, he doesn't know that there're rules, plus my brother hates rules." Kol gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you, Kol. I'm glad you're not dead anymore." Caroline chuckled.

"Me too." He giggled and pulled her into a hug. "Now go and make amens with the poor man, he's sitting in the living room, I think he's already crying." Kol laughed and let go of Caroline.

Caroline flashed out of the bathroom, grabbed a white sheet from their bad and flashed downstairs. She listened and heard him aggressively painting in his atelier. Caroline entered the room waving the sheet as a white flag, puppy look on her face.

"I'm sorry.." Caroline whispered.

Klaus ignored her completely still paying all his attention to his painting.

"Please talk to me?" She asked walking towards him.

Still nothing.

"Fine. You either talk to me or I'll sing." Caroline crossed her arms.

Nothing.

"You know you always crack when I sing.." She smiled to herself.

_"Hot summer nights, mid july, when you and I were forever wild. The crazy days, city lights, the way you'd play with me like a child […]Hot summer days, rock 'n roll, the way you'd play for me at your show and all the ways I got to know your pretty face and electric soul. […] Dear lord, when I get to heaven, please let me bring my man." _

She put her arms around him from behind and rested her head against his chest.

_"When he comes tell me that you'll let him in, father tell me if you can. All that grace, all that body, all that face makes me wanna party. He's my sun, he makes me shine, like diamonds." _Caroline stopped to leave a trail of kisses all over his back.

She could hear him putting the brush down and in the next second she found herself being pushed against the wall on the other side of the huge room.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, caressing her neck, softly.

"I know. Me too." Caroline smiled, pushing her body against his.

"I love you." Klaus whispered against her lips, raising the fire in Caroline's body.

"I love you too." She arched her back against his chest.

"Where are the other's?" The Original Hybrid asked.

"Elijah and Rebekah are at the hospital, grabbing some blood bags and Kol wanted to meet up with some old friend or whatever." Caroline whispered, feeling the desire rise.

"Perfect." Klaus smirked before he flashed them upstairs and before Caroline could blink they were lying on their bed.

Klaus, being on top of her, started to kiss a trail from her mouth, over her jaw to her neck. Caroline moaned as he started to suck, lick and kiss her neck. His hands travelled over her body until coming back up to her breasts. With one grib her dress was torn from her body, followed by her bra.

"You're gonna buy me a new one." Caroline growled.

Klaus smirked against her body before cupping her breasts with his big hands, his lips finding her's again. Caroline breathed heavily, pressing her hips against his. She smirked into the kiss when she noticed that he was already hard. Patience not being Klaus' biggest feature, he moved his hands down to her inner thighs, running the palms of his finger from the one, over her already wet panties to the other one.

Sucking in a breath, she started to move her hands to her breasts, cupping them, pinching her nipples between her fingers, accompanied by a loud moan. Klaus admired her for a second before tearing her panties from her body roughly. Letting out a deep growl he started to tease her outer lips. With a moan she grabbed him by his hair and pushed his mouth where she wanted it. Finally she felt his lips sucking and licking her clit. Caroline cried out in pleasure when she felt two of his fingers thrusting in and out of her.

Klaus smiled against her clit making a silent promise to himself. He would never let any man touch Caroline like this, make her feel this way. Never before in his life Klaus had felt like this. He just wanted her to be with him, forever. If anyone would do so much as disarrange one of her hair he would without questioning rip his heart out. Klaus thoughts were interrupted by an impatient Caroline pulling him up to her face. Without a warning she opened the belt of his jeans and spinned them around. Her being in control now, she removed the jeans and boxer from his body and took a moment to gaze at his length.

Klaus grunted as Caroline took it into her mouth, wrapping her lips around him. She quickened her work, licking the tip of his length, making him moan. Caroline kept on working him until she was sure that he would lose it any second. Rising her head she made him pout but he knew exactly what her intentions were. Klaus grabbed her to slam her back onto the bad, thrusting his length into without a warning. Caroline cried out in pleasure and surprise, tightening her walls to intensify the feeling of him inside her. Every thrust brought Caroline closer to her orgasm, screaming his name in ecstasy. She completely lost it when he started to rub her clit, making her toss her head back into the pillow pushing her hips against his roughly. She screamed his name out loud when his thrusts finally sent her over the edge. The sight of Caroline coming undone while screaming his name was enough for Klaus to release his hot shot into her. They both fell onto the bed after riding out every piece of their orgasm. Waiting for her breath to become even again, Caroline smiled.

"Do that again." She whispered, her breath still heavily.

"We'll have to delay that, love." Klaus said before they both heard Rebekah and Elijah coming home.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys see? No need to panic of course the baby isn't Klaus'! I'm really not as insane and delusional as JP haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter I wrote some smut to make up for the shock because some of you thought it was Klaus' baby!**

**- Love, Leah.**


	8. Chapter 8

„Gosh, guys just help us already.. We're doing all the work and there are two more rooms to prepare." Caroline sighed as she put several pillows onto the bed.

"Help? With what? This is clearly women's work.." Kol teased as he came into the guest room.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and smirked at Caroline.

"Plus it was your idea to invite half of Mystic Falls into my house." Klaus raised his eye brows as he flashed next to Caroline to put an arm around her waist.

The blonde scoffed. "First, it's our house. Second, they're my friends Nik. I just want you guys to bond, it's not a crime and third it's just for a couple of days. I miss them." Raising her hands in desperation she turned her head towards Klaus.

Klaus pressed his perfect, fluffy, pink lips against Caroline's cheek. "I know you do, love. That's why I agreed in the first place. When are they coming?"

"They will be here for dinner." Caroline said, while putting a vase with beautiful flowers onto the bedside table.

"Perfect, listen I got a few things to do today so I'll be back later." Klaus flashed towards her to put his hands around her waist once again, before pulling her close.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked while playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"Meeting up with Sophie, the sister of the witch Marcel killed." He answered before raising her chin to give her a kiss.

Rebekah coughed. "Just get a bloody room there are enough in this house."

"Oh Rebekah, did I mention that Matt was coming too?" Caroline teased Rebekah and she swore she saw her blushing.

"I don't care." Rebekah shrugged before flashing out of the room.

"She is freaking out right now and probably thinking about what she's gonna wear." Caroline chuckled. "But what about that witch? What do you want with her?" She asked while raising her eye brows.

"I want her to help me bring Marcel down." Klaus said bitter. Way to much time had past since he came here. He wanted to be king and he wanted to be king now.

"Are you really sure about this?" Caroline asked worried, letting her index finger running down his arm.

"Yes. I want back what's mine, Caroline."

"Well I'm with you. I will always be with you, I got your back and I will always be right here to help you if you need anything." She said and gave the man of her dreams a warm, loving smile.

Klaus gazed deep into her eyes and once again asked himself what he had ever done to deserve someone like Caroline. A girl full of light and compassion that could raise the desire, the lust but also the love in Klaus like no one else ever could. Thanks to Caroline, Klaus learned how to love, how to care for someone, how to be with someone and basically how to be happy. For no power in this world the original hybrid would give up on them. Caroline was the one woman he wanted to spend his life with, no one else would ever replace her.

Leaning in Klaus pressed a light, soft kiss onto her lips. "I love you." He whispered, his eyes still closed.

A smile appeared on the blonde's face, cupping one of his cheeks with her hand. "I love you too." Caroline said just as quietly.

Pressing a last kiss on her cheek, Klaus made his way outside to meet a witch called Sophie. She was the most powerful witch in New Orleans and Klaus had to convince her to help him. Even though he could easily just rip the heart out of Marcel's chest, the whole town would turn against him and that would make becoming king just even more difficult.

When Klaus arrived at the place in the forrest Sophie was already waiting.

"I'm surprised you showed up." The original hybrid smirked, walking towards her.

"You have 20 seconds before I leave." Sophie snapped, her arms crossed.

"Sharp tongue, I see. Well, let's get right to the point, shall we? I want you to help me take Marcel down." Klaus said seriously.

Sophie scoffed. "That's the reason why you wanted to see me? Are you out of your mind? I'm sorry but I honor my life to much to fight against Marcel."

Klaus took another step towards her, his words very clear. "Nothing can happen to you. I will protect you. You need to trust me."

"What's in it for me?" Sophie asked bitter accompanied by a shrug.

A smirk appeared on Klaus' face. "Oh you will like this. As soon as I say what's going on around here, you witches will be free to do whatever you want to do again. You will be allowed to do magic, you won't have to hide in corners anymore."

The original hybrid could see Sophie thinking, whether to accept his offer or not. Looking up to the sky she offered Klaus her hand.

"Deal."

"Deal." Klaus smirked and shook her hand.

Looking onto his watch he cursed before politely smiling towards Sophie. "You'll have to excuse me, love. If I'm not home within 15 minutes there will be no deal." He nodded at her and turned around to walk away. "Because a very sassy, very blonde vampire would kill me."

"I thought you were supposed to be immortal." Sophie laughed.

Klaus turned around and tilted his head. "Not when it comes to her."

-Meanwhile in the Mikaelson mansion-

"Kol get out already! Also why aren't you dressed yet, just look at you." Caroline yelled at Klaus' younger brother.

"You don't have to tell me how handsome I am, dearest. I already know." The original smirked at his good friend.

It's true. Caroline and Kol had become really, really good friends in the few month's since Kol came back to life. Though the blonde had everything she could dream about, she had always missed having a friend. Until Kol came around. Also he was very useful when Caroline had a fight with Klaus or Rebekah cause Kol would always try to defend the blonde.

Caroline walked towards Kol and pointed a finger at him. "I want tonight to be perfect, did you understand this? I haven't seen my friends in ages, Kol. Be nice, don't tell stories that could embarrass me and most important: Do not try to get any of them inside your bed."

"I can't believe you really think that low of me, friend." Kol said while he raised his hands in innocence.

"Rebekah? Elijah? Is the dinner ready?" Caroline asked into the house knowing they would hear her downstairs.

Kol could hear Rebekah scoff quietly but he didn't say anything.

"In a minute, dear." Elijah called from downstairs.

"Perfect. Now get out so I can change, bastard." Caroline snapped at Kol before hitting his arm softly and letting a laugh out.

"Am I allowed to stay?" The blonde heard a very sassy voice asking and she couldn't help but let a smile appear on her face.

"No! You're late. You promised to be back by 7 and now it's" Caroline took a look onto her watch. "7:39"

Klaus laughed and shook his head before walking over to Caroline to pull her into a soft kiss.

"Will you forgive me, love?" He asked, the puppy look on his face.

"This time." The baby vampire snapped but pulled him right back into the kiss once again.

That's when they heard a car arriving at the mansion and how several people got out of it.

"They're here, they're here." Caroline started to clap her hands and flashed downstairs.

"Elena!" Caroline yelled that loud, the whole city must have heard her. Happily she jumped into her best friend's arms.

"I've missed you so much, Care." Elena said, hiding her face in Caroline's curls.

The blonde started to jump up and down as she went from Elena to Stefan to Matt to Bonnie.

"You're all here, you are actually all here. Come on, let's eat."

Matt frowned at Caroline wondering what kind of 'eat' she meant but followed the other's anyway. When they entered the mansion the whole Original family, well with the exception of Finn of course, stood in a line to welcome them. Kol had changed into something formal and Caroline sent a quiet thank you to heaven while the original blinked at her. Caroline could see her friends being overwhelmed by the size of the house and she could tell that especially Elena felt uncomfortable in the house but the blonde wasn't gonna give up. She wanted Elena to make amends with the Originals so they could visit more often.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Elijah asked while pointing to the dining room.

"How many rooms do you actually have in here?" Elena whispered towards Caroline. Though, in a room full of vampires, it's obviously kind of hard to whisper.

"Not enough to hide from you." Rebekah smiled ironically at Elena which brought her a kick from Caroline under the table.

"Just ignore her. I know I do.." Caroline giggled at her best friend.

"So how is life in Mystic Falls? I assume nothing has changed, has it?" Kol asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Not really.. Still the old, dull Mystic Falls." Stefan smirked and took a sip from his wine.

-Later-

"Your sister is unbelievable. Did that woman ever learn how to behave? I don't think so. She was supposed to be nice but I think that's not possible because she's simply the devil!" Caroline yelled at Klaus and Kol, who were both sitting on Klaus and Caroline's bed.

"Calm down, love. Rebekah is just not a fan of Elena, that's all." Klaus said and stood up to walk towards a devastated Caroline.

"No that' 'not all', Nik. I wanted this to be good, they're my friends. I wanted all of us to get along so they could visit more often and I wouldn't have to miss them so freaking bad."

Klaus walked over to her and put his arm around her waist, when she immediately rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh come on, don't be sad now. Rebekah will come around eventually she's just stubborn, like all the women that live in this house." Kol smirked and blinked at Caroline.

"I wish I was an Original so I would actually stand a chance against this devil." The blonde pouted, which made Klaus and Kol laugh.

"Kol I think it's time for you to leave us alone." Klaus smirked at his younger brother and pointed to the door.

A bright smile appeared on Kol's face when he stood up to walk out. "But have in mind, brother and sister in law to be, there are 2 more vampires in the house than usually. You don't want them to be as disturbed as we are."

"Oh god, Kol stop it!" Caroline yelled before she threw a pillow after him but before it could hit him, he had already flashed outside of the door.

Klaus gave Caroline a kiss on the hair before he went into their bathroom to change.

"So how was your meeting with the witch?" Caroline asked while following him.

"Well she wasn't all to positive but eventually I got her to help me." Klaus smirked while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Don't tell me you actually threatened her." The blonde raised an eye brow before gazing at his chest for a moment.

"Not necessary, love. My charm was all I needed." The original hybrid blinked at Caroline.

Caroline faked a coughing. "You wish." She whispered before coughing again.

Before the blonde could walk out of the door she suddenly found herself lying on the bed, Klaus above her, his hand grippin her neck.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Klaus asked with a satisfied grin on his face.

Caroline immediately felt a heat wave hitting her body. "Stop it, we have guests." She giggled and tried to throw Klaus off of her.

"Never stopped me before." Klaus whispered against Caroline's lips, his eyes closed.

"Nik!" Caroline said warning though she couldn't hold a chuckle back when he started to kiss a trail from her lips to her neck.

"How about you and me go on a little vacation…?" Klaus asked as he stopped kissing her, his eyes lightning up.

Caroline frowned. "I thought you couldn't go away until you were king."

"Change of plans. As soon as your friends return to Mystic Falls, you and me are going wherever you wanna go." He gave her a warm smile while caressing her hair.

"Really?" The blonde asked excited.

"Really. Where do you wanna go?"

Caroline started thinking, she had basically never been anywhere so there were quiet many options.

"Somewhere warm…" She closed her eyes. "And sunny, somewhere by the sea."

Klaus just kept gazing at her beneath her, looking like a glorious angel. "Oh I think I already found the right place."

"Where?" Caroline opened her eyes immediately.

"How about the Maldives?" Klaus asked and the blonde swore she could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Perfect." Was all Caroline could say.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus but school is just really really being an ass i'm having tonns of exams and tests it's just exhausting. Still I hope you liked this chapter, let me know in the reviews!**


End file.
